Recuerdos gravados en el alma
by Heiwajima Ayako
Summary: Kazemaru es un alma en pena y perdio todos sus recuerdos, para subir a los cielos acepta la ayuda de un angel ,pero tras su muerte no recuerda nada , que hara endo ahora con el nuevo kazemaru ?
1. Chapter 1

**Umi: hi hi ¡ se que debería estar subiendo el próximo capi de pandora no princess el cual seguro muy pocas personas han leeido 8D **

**EndoXKazemaru , idioteces barias ( de mi "genialosa" mente =P )**

**este fanfic quería hacerlo desde muchooo~ pero ahora subiré solo el capi 1 **

**(kazemaru narra la mayoria del tiempo )**

* * *

- **vamos despierta ... di tu nombre**

**- ... no lo recuerdo ...**

**-lo recordaras con el tiempo , ahora levanta , se nos ara tarde**

**-tarde , tarde para que ?**

**-je , eso lo sabrás pronto kaze**

* * *

cierto , ahora lo recuerdo , mi antiguo nombre creo que era kazemaru ... o ese era mi apellido ? no recuero bien , todos mis recuerdos se basan en imagenes fugases de antes de que , bueno ... según lo que me a dicho esta persona ... antes de ... morir , se que suena raro pero si , yo estoy ...muerto ?, no en el cielo , tampoco el infierno , ni lo que llaman purgatorio ... yo soy un alma en pena ... seguro hubo algo en mi vida que no logre cumplir, asuntos pendientes, y por esto estoy atrapado , obligado a bagar por el mundo de los vivos sin poder hacer nada -suspiro- y lo peor de todo es que no se quien es esa persona que siempre aparece en mis recuerdos , ese chico de cabello y ojos marrones con una ... cosa extraña de color naranja en la cabeza , como fue que termine de esta manera ? lo recuerdo pero , la mayoría de los sucesos que ocurrieron son borrosos para mi

**:-:-:_Flash bak_:-:-:**

podía ver como corría por la calle oscura, se le habia hecho muy tarde por ser obligado a limpiar el desastre de salón de clases y sus padres lo regañarian seguramente , corrió a todo lo que los pies le dieron , pero un jalón le causo caer hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza

-**ittai ... hey quien me tiro ? **- trato de pararse pero quedo en shock al ver un hombre corpulento apuntando un arma contra su nuca -** qu-que ?**

- **niña dame todo lo que tengas **- era una voz fría y gruesa , como si de un drogadicto se tratase , iba a hacer caso omiso a la petición de quien lo amenazaba , prefería perder las cosas de la escuela a que le dispararan pero , "**DEMONIOS**" salio tan rápido de la escuela que olvido su mochila arriba de su mesa , no podía creerlo porque demonios le estaba pasando esto a el

-**go-gomensai pero olvide mi maleta en la escuela** -iso un esfuerso sobrehumano para mantener la calma aunque no lo logro muy bien

-**no bromees puta **- luego de eso , el sonido de un disparo , la perdida de los sentidos y la completa oscuridad atrapándolo fue todo lo que puedo recordar

**:-:-:_Fin del Flash bak_:-:-:**

-**que te ocurre , es que quieres que lleguemos tarde ? **- hablo la misma voz de antes , era suave y agradable como el viento saturándote al odio con delicadesa , allí se encontraba un hombre de unos 25 años , rubio con ojos zafiro , de piel muy clara como si de nieve se tratara , vestido totalmente de blanco , de alas blancas , hermosas y brillantes sin duda era un ángel , pero ... porque un ángel estaba con una simple alma en pena como el ?

-**aun , no me has dicho a donde quieres llevarme** - baje la mirada - **solo soy una simple alma en pena porque solo yo ?**

**-kaze... te gustaría volver a vivir? , si cumples lo pendiente , podrás subir al cielo , por desgracia moriste antes de tiempo el destino de esa persona esta hecho un enredo sin ti**

**- volver a ... vivir ?**- abrí lo ojos como platos era verdad posible yo podría subir al paraíso después de todo , yo no estaría atrapado en este mundo por siempre ?

-**hai , me acompañaras kaze ? -**aquel ángel le ofreció la mano y sonrió dulcemente , pode ver otra vez a ese chico de sus recuerdos anteriores por unos segundos en vez del ángel , y sin dudar tomo su mano para ser llebado a un extraño lugar , era un cuarto blanco y pequeño pedasos de cristal flotaban en los alrededores , podía verse a si mismo en esos peque os cristales , vio al ángel otra vez en el centro del cuarto y camino hacia el sin dudarlo - **entonses tomaste tu elección ?**

**-voy a aceptar , no importa lo que me pase ahora , yo quiero ... no me importa si no logro nunca subir al cielo pero quiero saber también ... quien esa persona de mis recuerdos**

-**me alegro que pienses así kazemaru ichirouta **- sonrio ampliamente-**o debería decir Kazeko Ichika**

-**eh ? -**una luz descosida cubrió todo mi ser en segundos , era tan cálida y extra a a la vez " que pasara ahora" era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos

* * *

aclaración : en TODAS las pelis donde sale un muerto de prota olvida sus recuerdos pero si kazemaru olvida TODO me mata la trama 8D

recuerda¡ si me dejan comentarios obligare a kaze a disfrazarse de algo que ustedes quieran ¡ 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Umi:** Perdoooooon ¡ ;w; se que no e actualizado esta cosa hace muchisisisisisisisisisisisisi...sisisisisisisimo tiempo, pero es que estado sin inspiración , ideas para esta cosa, además de que e estado muy enferma; cuando me di cuenta de que me habían dejado 9 comentarios me dio cargo de conciencia y me di las fuerzas para continuar , perdónenme si es muy corto este capitulo han tenido que hacerme unos exámenes el lunes y estoy extremadamente adolorida ( y con 42 pinchazos en los brazos ;w; ) y el dolor **NO ME AYUDA A CONCENTRARME **

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Endo:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-**Kazemaru... perdóname , quizás ... si hubiera estado a tu lado en ese momento las cosas... podrían ser diferentes ahora ...ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirte mis sentimientos ... lo lamento tanto ... nunca pude contarte ... que en el fondo siempre ... te quise... desde que éramos niños , pero tenia que darme cuenta tan tarde ? ... si es que puedes escucharme entonces dime que hacer ahora por favor** - pudo notarlo otra vez , endo mamoru , volvía a llorar frente a la tumba de su adorado y fallecido amigo kazemaru , luego de la muerte de que una persona tan importante para el muriera endo no podía evitarlo, aunque asumía que lloraba por algo que nunca volvería a su vida, como deseba poder abrir los ojos , notar que estaba muy sobresaltado por un horrible Sueño o pero no era una pesadilla como deseaba, es duro perder a alguien amado, pero al vida es injusta , pero el ya no estaba con el y tenia que aceptarlo

-**vendré a verte mañana Kazemaru** -se arrodillo ante la tumba- nos vemos, are lo posible por no hacer tantas idioteces y que goenji deje de darme tantos balonazos para poder reaccionar -suspiro- nos ases falta kaze , demasiada -**entonces logro sentir una ráfaga de viento acariciando su cara, y una radiante pluma blanca anunciaba que las cosas estaban por cambiar**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Kazemaru:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-**mmn... donde** ... - abrí los ojos lentamente y con un poco de dificultad me sentía... extraño ?... bueno no era de esperarse luego de que te acostumbras a ser un fantasma sin cuerpo físico, era raro le paresia haber estado en ese lugar y al mismo tiempo no , estaba un poco oscuro , el sol se estaba escondiendo - **esta atardeciendo ?** - trate de levantarme y sentarme , aunque no lo logre debe ser por estar desacostumbrado a ... estar vivo

-**esta bien, pronto te acostumbraras** - el viento susurro la voz del ángel con alegría - **no tienes de que preocuparte... todo pasara como deba ocurrir querida... doncella** -sonrío con sutileza

-Endo caminaba con tranquilidad a su hogar, tampoco era como su alguien en su casa lo estuviera esperando , endo sintió que era una carga para sus padres y decidió comenzar a vivir sin ellos y sus ellos comprendieron, endo también necesitaba mas responsabilidades para olvidarse de su tan dolorosa perdida -

**-I-it-tai** - resonó una melodiosa voz, delicada y dulce que llamo rápidamente la atención de endo, entonces la vio , una hermosa chica, de largos cabellos azules como los de su fallecido kazemaru , vestida de blanco , era tan parecida a su amigo , endo quedo embobado viéndola , asta que el cabeza dura se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia problemas para pararse , así que corrió a socorrerla (Umi : que tierno caballerito de armadura resplandeciente ve a rescatar a tu doncella -tono cursi - )

-**estas bien ?-**le extendió su mano la cual la chica no dudo en sostener -

-**su-supongo que si ...** - quien diría que el destino de ambos estaba apunto de dar un giro inesperado con el solo hecho de tocar sus manos nuevamente

* * *

**Umi:** Prometo que el próximo capi será mejor ;w; se que este capi esta medio mediocre pero no quería hacerlos esperar mucho más


End file.
